1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a motion sensor light that is turned on once movement of a moving object is detected.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, a motion sensor light, which warns a moving object by being turned on once movement of the moving object (for example, a human) entered a monitoring area at night is detected, is known, for example, as a product for security purposes.
In addition, for example, an illumination control device of Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2001-223092 is known as a related art that is related to an illumination device which detects movement of a moving object and then is turned on. The illumination control device of Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2001-223092 selects lighting maintaining duration of an illumination load based on the number of human body detection frequency within a predetermined period of time. This illumination control device is a device that illuminates a specific place (for example, a bathroom) where people frequently come and go and that can prevent wasteful illumination by altering the length of time for which light is turned on.